<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone thinks that we're perfect (please don't let them look through the curtains) by Ford_Ye_Fiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472741">everyone thinks that we're perfect (please don't let them look through the curtains)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji'>Ford_Ye_Fiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at a conversation, Bruh this is the saddest I’ve gotten in awhile, Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, by hurt comfort I mean blink and you’ll miss it comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her best efforts, he never stops trying. </p><p>Can’t he see that it’s better this way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyone thinks that we're perfect (please don't let them look through the curtains)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>help i don’t even like marvel anymore but ive fallen off the wandavision deep end and can’t get up</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tries and tries and tries again. No matter how many times, how many different ways, he always finds out. Those few precious moments of blissful peace and joy always fade into concern and then fear and then a dawning horror.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never stops trying though.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never stops. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Wanda wants to scream and cry and slam her fists against the wall (and she has done so many times now). Each time it’s a betrayal, another twist of her knife, another breach of his trust, but she can’t even bring herself to feel sorry for it. Not when he’s alive, not when he’s so full of life and color instead of gray and blank </span> <span class="s2"> <em>and his head torn open-</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Vision is so infuriatingly observant. He’s so concerned for the people of Westview, he’s so righteously offended on their behalf, so eager and willing to help- </span> <span class="s2"> <em>aching</em> </span> <span class="s1"> to ease their pain. Her husband is a bleeding heart. (</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Cut open and raw and wounded and rotting.</em> </span> <span class="s1"> Oh, he’s a bleeding heart alright and he has already been killed twice for it. She will </span> <span class="s2"> <em>not</em> </span> <span class="s1"> let him die for it again.) </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He throws himself out into the real world, infuriatingly heedless of his own well-being as, with no concern for himself, he reaches for a desolate place where they do not care for him or her- a place where he is gray, sightless, and </span> <span class="s2"><em>gone</em></span> <span class="s1">-</span></p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rewind</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He yells and shouts, trying to convince her of the people she’s hurting. He rages, even though he is steadfast in the fact that he would never hurt her, so full of righteous fury-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rewind</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He is quiet, subdued, he does not talk to her, he does not speak. He ignores her. It’s better this way, she tells herself in the dark, at least he is alive, at least he’s well-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rewind</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He </span> <span class="s2"> <em>begs</em> </span> <span class="s1"> her and it’s at this where Wanda's heart breaks again. She folds inwards, sobbing into her hands, her perfect world splintering around her, cracking again and again, like shards of glass- like a stone shattering. Her husband holds her close, "Please Wanda, you know this mustn’t go on... whatever this is-“ </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Her hands fist in his jacket, frayed and worn, aged from a use that they never had time for, "Vis, I </span> <span class="s2"> <em>can’t</em> </span> <span class="s1">-“ </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Wanda, whatever this is, whatever is happening, we can face it together. But please Wanda, you have to let these people go." He cradles her face in his hands, brows softening, thumbs wiping the tears from her cheeks and her heart </span> <span class="s2"> <em>aches</em> </span> <span class="s1">, "You must know this is wrong, Wanda, darling. Please. These people, they have families and homes... they’re innocent. They’re who we swore to protect." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She can’t help the sob that bubbles up and out of her as he finishes, "Whatever happens, we can face it together-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"We </span> <span class="s2"> <em>can’t</em> </span> <span class="s1">, Vision." He frowns, confusion filling his eyes as she speaks, again, firmer now, "We can’t. Because outside of this haven, you don’t exist." She watches that same familiar horror wash over his face as she once again memorizes every detail of him that she can, drinking him in over and over everyday as if this might be the last time she ever saw him, "You </span> <span class="s2"> <em>died</em> </span> <span class="s1">. I can’t go back to a world like that. I </span> <span class="s2"> <em>can’t</em> </span> <span class="s1">. Just this once please... just this once let me be selfish. Don’t leave me again. Please." </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wanda..." he takes her hands, "Wanda, this is wrong. Sacrificing all these people-“ </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She jerks back, unfamiliar vitriol bubbling up to her lips, "That’s easy for you to say. You will be gone for the third time and I’ll be left with nothing but </span> <span class="s2"> <em>ash</em> </span> <span class="s1">. No family, no home, </span> <span class="s2"> <em>nothing</em> </span> <span class="s1">. I’ll have to watch them tear you apart- </span> <span class="s2"> <em>dissect</em> </span> <span class="s1"> you again-“ </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wanda!" She only realizes her hands crackle with power when Vision grips them, the light shining from between their entwined hands, fingers laced together like arsenic in sweet tea, "Wanda." She blinks, lashes wet, lips trembling. He breathes her name again, "Wanda." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulls her close, forehead to forehead, touch gentle and featherlight. She almost imagines that she can feel the gaping hole that should be there, "I'm sorry that I left you, my love." </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She chokes, drowning in his blue blue </span> <span class="s2"> <em>blue</em> </span> <span class="s1"> eyes and this new uncharted territory, "I can never make that up to you. But please, Wanda, there are <em>children</em> here. Brothers and sisters, husbands and wives. They are drowning in your grief. I wish I could wash that away, darling. I wish I wasn’t the cause of it." His breath hitches and she can see the hurt in his eyes, "</span> <span class="s2"> <em>Please</em> </span> <span class="s1"><em>.</em>" </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Vision... I-“ her mouth works, her chest hitches. His hands are so warm and real and alive. He smiles lopsidedly, "You are the strongest person I know, my love. You <em>can</em> do this."</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She grasps for something, anything, she can’t let him down, not again, "But I don’t even know how this happened. I’m- I can do things here, I had to have- to have made this happen <em>somehow</em>, but I don’t </span> <span class="s2"> <em>know</em> </span> <span class="s1"> what I did-“ </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"Wanda," and she breaks at the earnestness and </span> <span class="s2"> <em>love</em> </span> <span class="s1"> in his eyes and in the line of his lips, "Don’t worry, love, don’t worry. We'll figure it out together." </span></p><p class="p2">She can feel her lips pull up into a tremulous smile in response as he nods, "Together. As long as we're on the same page, we can figure this out together."</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda nodded, burying her head in his shoulder, breathing deeply. She didn’t know how this would end, but that deep well of grief seemed to have been dulled with Vision's words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Everything will be okay.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>As long as they were together.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>As long as they had each other.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wanda closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks, letting herself believe for a moment that what he said would come true.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Rewind</span> <span class="s1">. </span> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is here: https://ford-ye-fiji.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>